Final Fantasy: Crucifix
by Dark Blood Soldier
Summary: They fell into another world and must escape...Vincent finds out information and...A woman he dealt with in his past. Can he and the others survive it? Can they find the Crucifix and escape this world to their own? READ! REVIEW!
1. Prologoue: Remants of a Dream

**_Prologue:  
>Remnants of a Past<em>**

"Hey Valentine!" He heard from some where in the bar. He had just gotten off work...What a tiring day. He Went back and forth trying to please everyone so he figured...why not get a drink...Even though he was seventeen he looked like twenty one and knew the owner...

"Hey! Bob whiskey please." He said the bartender nodded.

"You should lay off of those."

"Nah. After doing my job i deserve it!" he said and gulped down the drink.

"Whatever kid."

Vincent Valentine shook his head and he caught a glimpse of something. He turned his head back and saw her...She was beautiful...even in blue Jeans, and a t-shirt, ponytail, brown hair, blue hair...He liked her. She looked around for someone but gave up and came to the seat next to the dark haired brown eyed Vincent. He could she was as old as him maybe a year younger but no more.

"Hey...Names Vincent." He said with a smile and put his hand out for her to shake.

"Hi. I'm Lyssa." She said and shook the hand. She found him attractive and hansom.

"Here." he said handing her some liquor.

"Thanks." she smiled at him and drank it.

"Ha ha." he said...he didn't know why but he wanted her to smile.

After several drinks and being completely drunk they stumbled out of the bar.

"HA HA HA!" they laughed.

"Oh crap...i forgot my apartment number." She said and hicced.

"Your drunk," he accused. "Follow me." he said and she gladly followed.

"Nice but." she smiled and laughed. He laughed to.

"Nice rack." he crackled and laughed so hard he almost fell.

"Whoa there! ha ha ha you almost fell." she said and they laughed.

"Lets just get there." he said with one thing on his mind.

"I'm sobering up! we stopped drinking for like ten minutes." he looked at her. "Don't ask." they laughed yet again. They finally reached the apartment and he couldn't get his keys out of his pocket. She acted sobered up.

She came close to him and grabbed his keys from his pocket while smiling deviously. He smiled back. She unlocked the door for him.

"What are we doing here?" before she could say anything else he had her pinned against the wall and kissed her. She was worried and yet not...the worry slipped out of her mind as the fun began.

* * *

><p>She awoke in the apartment and gathered her clothes and dressed. She looked at Vincent and worried. She went over to him and h was alive. she let out a sigh of relief and saw it was night and went over to the window. Just as he woke up she jumped out the window to the roof of another building and so on. He was stunned amazed but hurt over came him.<p>

"How could she leave?" Even though he knew he made the first move it still hurt. He decided to try to forget about...and did everyone once in awhile but it never truly left him. After all he had given her something he hadn't to anyone else.

"Why i told myself i wouldn't do that!" she said as she went home. She remembered what he whispered to her before the slept.

"I think you stole my heart... Just a one night stand." that's all she remembered him saying.

They hadn't heard a word from each other at all nothing. But they went on with they're lives.


	2. Into another world and another stranger

**_Into another world and a stranger..._**

The air was cold upon his face. He knew it...he felt it...something was wrong. He knew it. He couldn't quite tell what it was but he knew something was going to be wrong. Vincent Dropped from his perch on the tree and started to run to Tifa's as fast as he could He knew something had opened up. he passed a park...or what was left...and felt a disturbance there. The others where already there and A portal to another world opened up...and it was misty and soled. It sucked them all up into it. Him Tifa, Cloud, Reno, Yufi, and well of course the others.

"TIFA!" cloud yelled as they where sucked into the other world. Once there. Cloud caught Tifa and she was out. The others he assumed where under the ruble. He helped them out...They were all hurt in a way.

"Vincent!" Vincent wasn't focusing on anything except a strange noise he heard in the distance.

"Shh i hear something." He told the others they all were quit. He heard it again...He looked around the purple sky and the black landmass they were on. He pin pointed it Coming over small mountain that was near.

"What is it?" Cloud asked still holding Tifa.

"It sounds like running...and a sword or two." He said. "I'm not sure about the swords but I'm positive about the running." he said "The thing that is making the running noise should be in sight in 30 seconds." Then instead of a creature they got a Female figure racing towards them with a sword...Vincent could have sworn he has seen her before but her face was covered but he was froze where as everyone else moved. She pulled her sword out and stabbed something that suddenly popped up by Vincent It was armored but the armor was purple. Then more popped up more than either of them to handle.

"Come on!" the female stranger said and everyone followed. They focused on the stranger and not the surroundings...they finally stopped at a small campsite.

"Thank you." Tifa said the stranger ignored that.

"Who are you?" Vincent asked and had a good idea who it was.

"You don't want to know." She said and walked into a tent.

"Vincent who is she?" Cloud asked.

"I-Don't know." Vincent said not sure if he lied to himself or told the truth.

"Well...who do you think it is?" Yufi asked.

"Someone from my long lost past." he said and they dropped it right there. Just then they saw another woman looked to be about the age of yufi come into the camp. She had short hair the color of Vincents, and Vincent's eye color.

"Hey mom I'm back." she said. She noticed the group and thought of them as enemies. "SHIT!" she said and disappeared then reappeared behind Vincent and kicked him. They went on fighting for a couple pf minutes until the Female stranger came out.

"Brittany!" Then Brittany stopped.

"Wait they're not-oh crap I'm sorry!" Brittany said.

"what do you think your doing?" Her mom asked.

"I-was-i-GEEZ!" Brittany said and took her weapon out of her moms hand.

"Thank you." Cloud said.

"No problem." The mom said. she went to get something and Vincent followed.

"Have we met?" he asked. She didn't answer she tried walking past but he caught her arm.

"Yes." she snatched her arm back and walked back to the group.


End file.
